


Firewhisky Bodes Well With Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Houses of Hogwarts hold a Christmas party within the Room of Requirement. Harry and Draco are pulled into playing the drinking game 'Knuts', and both get wildly drunk. Once Draco confesses to his long-time crush, Harry pulls him in for a kiss under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 63





	Firewhisky Bodes Well With Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is just a quick Christmas one-shot. No smut, sorry guys, but they do make out! :D
> 
> Also : I don't own anything in the HP series, give your props to JK Rowling. She's a goddess.

The Golden Trio, followed by Ginny, Luna, and Nevile, crept slowly down the halls in the cover of night. The headed straight towards the Room of Requirement, where a secret Christmas party was taking place. Cracking the door open ever so slightly, a hand pulled them in one by one, the empty room expanding as familiar faces appeared within the crowd. House banners decorated the vast walls, and tables covered in food lined the sides. Bunches of mistletoe hung from the ceiling. Already, there were several large groups of people, all from different houses and all playing different games. 

"Glad you could make it!" George grinned, letting go of Ron's arm.  
"We thought you were no-shows!" Fred added, pulling Ginny in.

"Of course, we're not missing this for anything!" Nevile cried. "I'm going to go find some food, Ron, want to come?" Nodding, the pair greedily left, ready to take on the cakes.

"Oh well, I was going to ask him to dance." Hermione sighed, taking out a book. "I'll just go read in the corner, then. Call me if you need me!" Slowly, the group vanished, until only Harry and Ginny were left.

"Harry, want to find some people to play Knuts with?" Ginny beamed, seeing the table of firewhisky. 

"Sure." Harry smiled, happy to have something to do. 

Ten minutes later, Ginny had rounded up a small group of people, including Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Luna, Lavender, and Pansy. In the meanwhile, Harry had set up the game, which admittedly was very quick.

"Alright, here's how you play." Ginny took command. "Harry's filled a cup full firewhisky, and everyone has to take turns trying to throw a Knut in. If someone scores, they can make anyone drink the entire cup. The goal is to catch the Knut in your teeth." 

"Sounds reasonable." Draco scowled, obviously having been dragged in by his friends. 

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Ron grinned, holding up a Knut. 

Lavender landed a lucky shot within the first minute of the game, daring Pansy, whom she disliked, to chug it. After an hour, everyone in the group was drunk, falling over one another and giggling at everything. Draco had been staring at Harry the entire evening, the Chosen One noticed, his face flushing red. 

"Potter.... hic .... I have something - hic - to tell you...." Draco slurred, wandering towards Harry. 

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry giggled, leaning on a chair for support. Entirely too drunk, he hadn't yet thought about sitting in it.

"I.... umm.... I think I like you." The phrase that came out of the blonde's mouth was so simple, yet so sincere. Harry paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Then, standing up with difficulty, he took Draco by the arm, leading him under a patch of mistletoe. Pulling the Slytherin in, Harry kissed him, full on the mouth. The world paused, and everyone in the room turned to stare. Draco, after getting over what had just taken place, kissed his crush back passionately. 

Waking up with a horrible hangover, Harry turned over, face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was back in the Gryffindor common room, on the couch with Malfoy. Remembering what took place the night before, he smiled, watching his sworn enemies sleeping form, he couldn't help but fall in love. 

"Mornin', love." Draco smiled, opening his eyes happily. 

"Good morning." Harry replied. Leaning in for a kiss, the two embraced, both feeling pure europia. Just then, Ron stumbled down the stairs, also with an obvious hangover.

"Bloody Hell, Mate!" He cried. "Why the fuck is Malfoy here?"


End file.
